Top Model Girl!
by Suichi Shinozuka
Summary: RETURN! "Bisa tidak aku merampas hari liburmu? Aku membutuhkanmu sampai bulan depan. Tidak masalah bukan?" ucap pria itu. "Jadi, kau lebih memilih pekerjaanmu daripada menemuiku?" bisik seseorang di seberang. Mikasa menghela nafas. Gadis itu memijit pelipisnya yang pening karena diajukan pertanyaan yang sulit. "Ya, begitulah, maaf."
1. Top Model Girl!

"_Hey hey, sudah dengar?"_

"_Eh? Ada apa? Gosip terbaru kah?"_

"_Kau tahu Eren kan? Yang ketua klub baseball itu?"_

"_Tentu saja, dia cukup popular bukan? Semangatnya sungguh luar biasa, dan timnya sering menang pertandingan."_

"_Yup, kau benar. Dan kau tahu, Ia sedang digosipkan berpacaran dengan Mikasa!"_

"_Wha… What?"_

"_Mikasa yang baru-baru ini jadi model itu?" _

"_Yup! Banyak yang melihat mereka pulang bersama!"_

"_Wah, ketua klub baseball yang popular berpacaran dengan model yang sedang naik daun. Sungguh, aku iri!"_

"_Whaa… padahal aku ingin mendekati Eren, huu… habis dia keren banget…" _

"_Tapi, Mikasa itu dingin banget. Lagi pula dia model, pasti banyak cowok disekitarnya. Aku yakin mereka akan segera putus!" _

"_Ah iya, aku harap begitu."_

"_Yup! Eh yuk ke lapangan baseball, kita beri semangat luar biasa ke Eren!"_

"_Oke oke!"_

Beberapa menit kemudian, para gadis yang sedang bergosip itu pun beranjak dari kursi taman, dan berlalu. Sedangkan salah seorang gadis yang daritadi duduk sendirian di samping mereka, menutup novel dan melepas maskernya. Ia mengusap rambut hitam sebahunya pelan, kemudian menggantung _headset_ di telinganya. Ia nyalakan _iPod_nya dengan volume maksimal.

**Top Model Girl!**

**(Suichi Shinozuka)**

**Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime**

**'**

**'**

**Enjoy the story!**

"Wah, Mikasa lihat lihat! Kau luar biasa!" Pekik Sasha begitu melihat wajah sahabatnya terpampang di cover sebuah majalah gadis remaja yang cukup popular.

"Hebat! Kau sangat cantik disini. Sungguh perjuanganmu selama ini nggak sia-sia sampai akhirnya kamu terpilih jadi cover girl!" ucap Christa dengan mata berbinar-binar penuh kekaguman.

Gadis bernama Mikasa, yang sedang dieluk-elukan kedua sahabatnya itu hanya tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih, tapi itu belum hebat kok," desisnya.

"Umm… Oh ya, kau bilang kau akan pergi ke Jakarta, kan? Bulan Maret? Apa itu beneran?" Tanya Sasha lagi, sambil menggigit pocky yang dipegangnya.

Mikasa mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. "Benar. Kontrakku di _agency_ majalah akan diperpanjang. Agar mudah bekerja, jadi aku harus pindah," jawab gadis berambut hitam legam itu.

"Wah! Senang mendengar sahabatku akan menjadi model terkenal!" Christa membalas dengan senyum yang ceria.

"Terima kasih Christa. Sungguh, menjadi model di Jakarta merupakan harapanku sedari dulu. Aku juga kaget waktu manajerku mengatakan berita ini padaku. Doakanlah agar aku mampu disana," gumam Mikasa sambil tersenyum kecil. Wajahnya benar-benar memancarkan kebahagiaan dan kepuasan.

"Tapi… bagaimana dengan Eren? Kau sudah memberitahunya?" Tanya Sasha dengan tatapan serius. Seketika air muka Mikasa berubah menjadi keresahan dan kekhawatiran.

"Entahlah… aku belum memberitahunya," bisik Mikasa sambil menunduk.

"Eeh? Kau belum memberitahunya? Mengapa?" Tanya Christa dengan mata biru cerahnya yang terbelalak kaget.

Mikasa menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang pelipis. Sepertinya Ia cukup pusing dengan permasalahan ini. Sungguh, Ia juga bingung bagaimana cara memberitahu Eren, yang ia pacari sejak dua bulan yang lalu itu.

"Hampir sebulan aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Walau kami sering berpapasan di koridor, tapi hanya menyapa. Kami juga jarang pulang bersama lagi karena sama-sama punya kesibukan. Aku bekerja di agency, dan dia sibuk dengan pertandingan. _Chatting_ juga hanya ketika malam untuk mengucapkan selamat tidur. Itupun sering lupa karena aku kelelahan dan ketiduran," cerita Mikasa pada kedua sahabatnya. Rasa bingung dan kalut terpancar dari wajah cantik gadis itu, membuat kedua sahabatnya turut prihatin.

"Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, kau harus memberitahunya segera," ucap Christa lembut, sambil memegang bahu sahabatnya.

"Kau benar," desah Mikasa. Tapi kapan harus aku beritahu, ya? Banyak pikiran bergelayut di kepalanya. Sungguh, menata waktu untuk sekolah dan model sudah cukup membuatnya pusing. Ditambah lagi, dengan masalah pacar. Rasanya kepalanya ingin pecah.

"Apa aku putus saja dengannya?" desis Mikasa pelan. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya agar teman-temannya tak melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang mungkin sangat kacau.

"Eeh? Aduh jangan…" Christa tampak panik dengan pertanyaan sahabatnya. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin sahabatnya putus.

"Sebaiknya kau pertahankan dulu. Temuilah Eren dan bicarakan bagaimana baiknya," jawab Sasha dengan alis mengerut. Ia sangat sedih melihat sahabatnya kalut dan banyak pikiran seperti ini.

Mikasa menghempaskan nafasnya.

Baru saja dibicarakan, tiba-tiba saja Eren muncul melewati kelas mereka, bersama tiga gadis yang sepertinya sangat ceria mengobrol dengan Eren. Mereka tertawa-tawa riang, entah apa yang dibicarakan. Mikasa, Christa dan Sasha hanya memperhatikan mereka dari jendela, sampai akhirnya Eren bersama 'pengikutnya' berlalu dihadapan mereka.

"Cih, siapa sih gadis-gadis itu? Apa mereka tak tahu laki-laki yang mereka goda itu sudah punya pacar?" gumam Sasha muak.

Mikasa tertunduk. Ketiga gadis itu tampak familiar dimatanya.

"Mikasa, ada baiknya kau memberi tahu Eren secepatnya. Bukannya bagaimana, tapi sungguh banyak gadis yang mengagumi Eren. Aku khawatir nanti muncul gossip yang tidak-tidak dari mulut mereka," kata gadis mungil bernama Christa itu menasehati.

Lagi-lagi Mikasa hanya menghempaskan nafasnya.

Bel masuk telah berbunyi, dan mereka bertiga kembali duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"Mikasa, hari ini piket kan? Bisakah ambilkan Saya peta dunia di ruang pratikum?" perintah seorang guru geografi yang akan mengajar. Tanpa basa-basi, Mikasa kemudian mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Dalam perjalanan, kepala Mikasa dipenuhi dengan Eren dan Eren. Bayang-bayang Eren yang tertawa ceria bersama gadis-gadis itu juga terus mengganggu tiap saraf otaknya. Ia mengerutkan alisnya, dengan pancaran mata yang redup, berusaha melihat lantai koridor dengan jelas.

"Kau tak pernah seceria itu ketika bersamaku. Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" desis gadis bermata hitam keabuan itu dalam hatinya. Jika memikirkan itu, rasanya hatinya sangat sesak dan bergemuruh.

Mikasa membuka gagang pintu ruang pratikum. Gadis berkulit pucat itu sungguh kaget melihat siapa yang ada di dalam ruangan.

"Eh? Eren?"

Laki-laki berambut brunette itu juga cukup kaget, melihat bahwa yang datang adalah pacarnya. "Sedang apa kau?" ucapnya singkat.

"Aku disuruh mengambil peta dunia. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" Tanya Mikasa lagi. Matanya tak berani menatap iris hijau milik pacarnya itu.

"Ah, ya aku disuruh mengambil kamus bahasa Inggris," ucap Eren sambil memperlihatkan kamus yang dibawanya. Wajahnya juga sedikit gugup.

"Oh," gumam Mikasa sambil mengambil peta dunia dengan cepat. "Baiklah aku akan kembali ke kelas."

"Apa perlu bantuan?" Tanya Eren.

"Tidak, ini tidak berat," balas Mikasa secepatnya. Ia terlihat ingin cepat-cepat ke kelas. Rasa canggung terpancar sedikit dari wajahnya, tapi ia berusaha menutupinya dengan menunduk.

"Eh tunggu—"

"Sudah ya," potong Mikasa, sambil menghempas daun pintu tepat didepan wajah Eren. Laki-laki itu hanya terdiam dengan mata membesar melihat kelakuan pacarnya yang aneh itu. Tapi, tak sampai sepuluh detik, Mikasa masuk lagi ke dalam ruangan.

"Eh? Kenapa masuk lagi?" Tanya Eren terkejut.

Mikasa menempelkan punggungnya di dinding. Keringat dingin membasahi keningnya. Ia juga mengunci pintu ruangan itu dengan cepat.

"Hey, apa yang kau—"

"Pssstt!" Mikasa membungkam mulut Eren dengan telapak tangannya. Sungguh, banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Eren lontarkan, melihat kelakuan pacarnya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi aneh dan mencurigakan.

"Eh? Pintunya dikunci? Kok bisa?" tiba-tiba saja terdengar seorang gadis berbicara di balik daun pintu, sambil memutar-mutar gagang pintu yang terkunci.

"Lah? Kenapa bisa? Harusnya ruang pratikum jam segini tidak dikunci," balas seorang temannya.

"Aneh deh," gumam gadis itu sambil terus memutar gagang pintu.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita balik," ajak salah seorang lagi, dan kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki mereka yang menjauh.

"Fyuh…" Mikasa menghempas nafas lega. Ia melepas tangannya dari wajah Eren, dan bergegas untuk kembali ke kelas.

Tapi, belum sampai Mikasa memutar kunci, Eren mencegah dengan memegang pergelangan tangan gadis itu dengan erat. Mikasa tertegun dengan apa yang Eren lakukan.

"A… Ada apa?" desis Mikasa. Ia berusaha melepas tangannya, tapi pegangan Eren lebih erat. Iris hijau Eren menatap bola mata Mikasa dengan tajam dan serius, membuat gadis itu tak bernyali untuk menatap balik.

"Kita pacaran, kan?!" Tanya Eren tajam. Seketika wajah Mikasa berubah menjadi tegang. 'Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu!' pekik Mikasa dalam hatinya.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Mikasa setengah berbisik, dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk. Mendengar pertanyaan balik dari Mikasa, membuat Eren mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kenapa balik bertanya? Mengapa tidak pernah menghubungiku? Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini sebenarnya?!" Bentak Eren. Jantung Mikasa berdegup dengan cepat, karena kaget mendengar Eren membentaknya. Sepertinya dia sangat marah, dan Mikasa benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Habis… akhir-akhir ini aku lebih sering dipanggil agency untuk melakukan pemotretan, tidak seperti biasanya. Jadi aku hampir setiap hari pulang larut, dan takut menghubungimu. Aku takut mengganggu tidurmu…" bisik Mikasa. Ia benar-benar bingung bagaimana cara menghadapi ini. Bagaimana kalau Eren benar-benar marah padanya? Bagaimana jika Ia membencinya? Bagaimana jika Ia mengajak putus? Sungguh, rasanya Mikasa ingin menangis.

Laki-laki bertubuh tegap itu menarik tubuh Mikasa ke pelukannya. Ia mendekap erat tubuh gadis itu, dan menenggelamkan kepala Mikasa di dada bidangnya. Mata Mikasa terbelalak Sungguh, Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan pacarnya.

"Aku pacarmu, bukan? Aku bukan orang lain, bukan? Mengapa mesti takut? Hubungi saja aku, ceritakan hari-harimu, hal-hal sepele yang terjadi, bahkan masalahmu, walaupun itu pukul 3 pagi! Hubungi aku, kau tahu, aku sangat khawatir. Aku mohon," ucap Eren lembut, tepat ditelinga Mikasa. Ia mengelus lembut rambut gadis itu, membuat dadanya terhenyuk. Sungguh, Mikasa tak bisa menahannya lagi. Air mata sudah di pelupuk matanya, dan bersiap untuk menetes jatuh. Wajahnya juga pasti sudah merah dan kacau.

"Kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Mikasa pelan, membuat emosi Eren sedikit melunjak.

"Kau membuatku muak. Tentu saja, lalu untuk apa aku memacarimu?" balas Eren. Mungkin sedikit kasar, tapi kejujuran terpancar dari bola mata hijaunya.

"Tapi mengapa kau sangat akrab dengan gadis-gadis itu? Tanya Mikasa lagi, dengan bibirnya yang naik ke atas dan alis mengerut. Ia merajuk. Eren menaikkan satu alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Gadis-gadis? Siapa?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

"Gadis-gadis yang tadi pagi bersamamu. Siapa mereka? Sesungguhnya, merekalah yang tadi berusaha masuk kemari. Tapi aku tidak mau kau bertemu dengan mereka," Mikasa akhirnya mengaku alasan Ia cepat-cepat mengunci pintu pratikum.

Eren cekikikan.

"Mengapa tertawa? Siapa mereka?" Tanya Mikasa lagi, begitu melihat pacarnya yang malah tertawa.

"Hey hey hey, kau cemburu?" Goda Eren lagi, membuat semburat merah memancar dari wajah gadis itu.

"T—tentu saja tidak, dasar bodoh!" pekik Mikasa sambil mendorong dada bidang pacarnya itu. Eren terus saja tertawa kegelian tanpa henti.

"Hey, mereka itu hanyalah junior yang berpapasan di koridor denganku. Kemudian mereka bertanya-tanya mengenai pertandingan. Jadi ya aku ladeni saja. Jujur, aku bahkan tak tahu nama mereka!"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Mikasa lagi, dengan tatapan penuh keraguan.

"Bertanya lagi kucium kau!"

Mikasa tertunduk malu.

"Ta—tapi, tatapan mereka tidak mengatakan begitu, kau tahu? Mereka itu menyukaimu!" Akhirnya Mikasa berani mengeluarkan apa yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Mata Eren terbelalak. Mulutnya menganga mendengar pengakuan dari Mikasa. Wajah gadis itu juga sangat merah, dan bibirnya masih seperti sedang merajuk. "Kau cemburu sampai segitunya kah? Maafkan aku ya," jawabnya.

"Plak!" Mikasa menghempaskan peta dunia yang dipegangnya ke kepala Eren sampai laki-laki itu mengaduh.

.

Mikasa berjalan menuju kelas dengan langkah riang. Rasanya Ia benar-benar seperti orang mabuk. Ya, pelukan Eren tadi benar-benar membuatnya mabuk. Dan pernyataannya tadi, benar-benar membuatnya kecanduan.

"_Setelah pertandingan bulan depan, aku ingin kita kencan."_

Mikasa kegelian sendiri. Ia benar-benar senang dan tak sabaran menunggu hari itu.

Sampai di depan kelas, Ia memutar gagang pintu dan memasuki kelas. Sontak seluruh kelas menoleh kearahnya. Guru geografi pun menatapnya dengan tangan disilangkan di dada.

"Hanya mengambil peta dunia kau menghabiskan waktu hampir setengah jam? Apa kau mencarinya sampai ke tengah hutan Borneo?" bentak guru itu diikuti gelak tawa seluruh kelas. Mikasa hanya bisa meringis malu.

.

"Hee… jadi kalian akan kencan? Baguslah. Sungguh, aku sangat lega mendengar ini," ucap Christa sambil menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia sangat gembira begitu mendengar sahabatnya telah membaik dengan pacarnya.

"Iya terima kasih. Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari itu. Yosh, aku juga harus berusaha," jawab Mikasa dengan senyum cerah.

"Aku turut senang, tapi kau belum memberitahu kepindahanmu ke Jakarta dengannya. Jadi aku masih agak khawatir," jawab Sasha, membuat air muka Mikasa berubah.

"A—ah, kan bisa diberitahu ketika kencan nanti, benar kan?" ucap Christa berusaha mencairkan suasana yang kembali menegang.

"Benar, dia pasti akan kuberitahu," desis Mikasa.

Pulang sekolah, Mikasa tidak bisa langsung pulang atau bermain seperti anak SMA kebanyakan. Ia harus langsung pergi ke studio, dan melakukan pemotretan. Melelahkan memang, tapi Ia harus menikmatinya. Karena menjadi model ternama, adalah cita-citanya sedari dulu. Jadi ia harus benar-benar berusaha keras untuk itu.

"Klik!" Suara jepretan kamera terdengar begitu gambar Mikasa diambil. Tapi, tatapan fotografer itu mengatakan bahwa Ia tak puas.

"Coba bergaya dengan gaya lain," perintahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Mikasa mengubah posisi tubuhnya.

"Begini?" Gumamnya.

"Ah, tidak bagus. Ah, istirahat saja dulu. Sepertinya kau sedang tidak _mood_," balas fotografer itu dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin. Mikasa mengerutkan alisnya.

"Maaf, dimana letak kesalahannya?" Tanya gadis itu sambil berjalan mendekati fotografer.

"Harusnya kau tahu sendiri apa kesalahanmu! Kau ingin jadi top model, bukan? Kalau hanya segini, apa kau yakin bisa bersaing di Jakarta? Banyak model sepertimu yang akhirnya gagal begitu sampai di Jakarta, kau tahu?" Bentak fotografer itu. Sontak hati Mikasa terpukul dan ia merasa sangat marah. Ia merasa sangat direndahkan. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, gadis itu langsung pergi meninggalkan fotografer itu.

"Hey hey, sepertinya kau terlalu keras padanya. Kalau dia ngambek, aku repot. Dasar," Ucap Hanji, yang merupakan manajer Mikasa.

"Tch, kalau dia ingin menjadi top model, Ia harus bisa mengatasi masalah ini sendiri," Ucap pria itu sambil mengelap lensa kameranya.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 22.20 dan Mikasa baru saja sampai dirumah. Ia bergegas menyelesaikan PR nya, kemudian berbaring di kasur. Dilihatnya ponselnya, da nada pesan dari Eren.

"_Sudah pulang?" _

Mikasa menaikkan bibirnya keatas. Ia teringat masalahnya dengan fotografer brengsek itu, dan ingin menceritakan segalanya ke Eren.

"_Aku baru saja sampai dirumah. Kau tahu, hari ini aku kesal sekali. Fotografer di studio tadi mengatakan bahwa aku akan gagal. Aku kesal sekali sampai ingin menyiram kopi panas ke wajahnya!" _

Baru saja akan menekan tombol 'send', tiba-tiba saja Mikasa berubah pikiran. Jarinya menekan tombol 'delete' dan menulis pesan baru.

"_Aku baru saja sampai rumah, dan sekarang ingin tidur."_

Eren pasti habis latihan, dan Ia harus menjaga fisiknya untuk pertandingan. Dan Mikasa tak ingin membebaninya dengan masalah pribadinya.

Beberapa hari kemudian, tak seperti biasanya Ia berangkat sekolah lebih pagi dari biasanya. Kemarin pemotretan selesai lebih awal, hingga Ia bisa tidur lebih awal dan bangun lebih pagi. Lorong kelas masih sangat sepi, juga agak sedikit gelap. Tapi di ujung koridor, Ia melihat bayangan dua orang. Mikasa sungguh terkejut begitu mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Eren dan salah satu dari gadis junior itu!

"A—aku suka Eren. Jadilah pacarku," ucap gadis itu di depan Eren. Wajahnya memerah.

"BRAK!" Tas yang digendong Mikasa tiba-tiba terlepas dari genggamannya. Sontak Eren dan gadis itu menoleh, dan bukan main kagetnya.

"Eh?"

"Mi… Mikasa, ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Sungguh, aku tak tahu…" Eren kelagapan. Ia harus menjelaskan pada pacarnya bahwa ia tak tahu-menahu tentang ini.

"Kau! Kau tahu kan aku sudah punya pacar! Mengapa menyatakan perasaan segala?!" Bentak Eren di depan wajah gadis junior itu dengan galak. Sungguh, emosinya sedang memuncak sekarang. Ia benar-benar kesal dan bisa saja memukul gadis itu.

Gadis itu meringis. Takut, kesal dan malu bercampur dalam dadanya. Sambil menangis, Ia berteriak dengan kencangnya.

"Apa Mikasa menganggapmu pacarnya?! Aku yakin tidak! Apa dia memberitahumu bahwa Ia akan meninggalkanmu ke Jakarta demi pekerjaannya?!" teriak gadis itu sambil terisak.

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan? Itu tidak benar kan, Mikasa?" Tanya Eren sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke gadis berambut hitam itu.

Mikasa hanya menunduk. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan air mata mengalir deras di pipinya. Ia Menangis.

"Eh? Mikasa?"

"Tuh benar kan? Ia tak memberitahumu, kan? Sudahlah, putus saja dengan dia, yang bahkan tak menganggapmu sebagai pacarnya!" Gadis junior itu rupanya belum menyerah, dan terus saja berteriak.

"Mikasa? Apa itu benar? Jawab aku, Mikasa! Aku pacarmu, bukan?" bentak Eren sambil berjalan menuju pacarnya itu.

Mikasa benar-benar tak tahan. Kata-kata gadis junior itu terus menggema di hatinya, dan membuat air matanya terus jatuh. Belum sampai Eren menghampirinya, Ia langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"MIKASAA….!" Teriak Eren sekeras-kerasnya, membuat gaung diseluruh sekolah. Tapi, Mikasa tetap berlari, tak menggubriskannya. Ia benar-benar kalut. Hatinya berkecamuk. Sudahlah, mungkin ini akhir dari hubungannya.

Tak terasa, sebulan telah berlalu. Mikasa telah menjalankan kehidupan seperti biasa, bekerja dan belajar. Akhir-akhir ini, pekerjaannya membaik, dan fotografer tampak makin menyukainya. Manajernya pun yakin bahwa Mikasa mampu untuk bertahan di Jakarta. Sungguh, ia sangat senang. Tak terasa besok Ia sudah harus berangkat ke Ibu Kota.

Sedangkan masalahnya dengan Eren, entahlah. Tak ada kata putus diantara mereka. Sejak itu, mereka tak lagi berhubungan. _Chatting_ maupun SMS pun tidak. Jika berpapasan, keduanya saling pura-pura tak melihat. Mikasa yakin, Eren pasti sangat kesal padanya. Tentu saja, ia tak mengatakan hal sepenting itu pada pacarnya sendiri.

Mikasa merebahkan dirinya di kasur, sambil memeluk erat bantal gulingnya. Pikirannya bergelayut mengenai Eren. Sesungguhnya, dalam lubuk hatinya, Ia masih mencintai Eren. Sangat. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menghapus memori ketika dipeluk oleh laki-laki itu. Ia tak bisa melupakan kebahagiaannya ketika melihat senyum Eren. Kata-katanya, semuanya. Ia tak mau kehilangan semua itu. Mikasa memeluk erat bantal gulingnya. Rasanya Ia ingin sekali menangis. Ia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong hari ini kan…" Gadis itu beranjak dari kasur dan melihat kalender. Benar saja, tanggal hari ini berlingkar tinta merah dan berisi tanda hati. Hari ini seharusnya mereka berkencan. Mikasa menggigit bibirnya. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling ia tunggu. Hari ini harusnya Ia bersenang-senang, bukannya menangis di kamar dan menyesali semuanya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 21.00 dan matanya belum mengantuk sama sekali. Barang-barang yang harus ia bawa ke Jakarta pun sudah dikemas rapi. Ia ingin berjalan-jalan sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan tempat ini dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

Ia berjalan menuju taman kota, tempat yang harusnya menjadi tempat kencannya bersama Eren hari ini. Suasananya sangat dingin dan sepi. Tak ada orang satupun disana, hanya lampu taman yang menerangi tempat itu.

Ia memilih duduk di salah satu kursi taman. Matanya menerawang lurus ke depan. Tatapannya kosong. Ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya disana dengan termenung.

"Hey."

Lamunan Mikasa langsung buyar begitu seseorang tiba-tiba berdiri disampingnya, dan menegurnya. Suaranya familiar, membuat jantung gadis itu berdegup sangat kencang.

"Eren?!"

Laki-laki itu menggaruk kepalanya. "Sedang apa disini? Kupikir acara kencan itu batal," ucapnya gugup. Mikasa hanya tertunduk.

"Kupikir juga batal. Aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja," balas Mikasa pelan. Rasanya sesak sekali begitu melihat lelaki yang Ia suka menghampirinya.

"Yah, aku juga hanya berjalan-jalan saja. Ngomong-ngomong boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya laki-laki berbadan tegap itu. Mikasa mengangguk.

Akhirnya mereka duduk berdua, dalam kesunyian malam. Hanya angin dingin saja yang berhembus diantara mereka. Suasana sangat canggung, dan taka da yang berani memulai percakapan.

"Dingin ya," akhirnya Eren memecah keheningan. Ia mengeratkan scarf merah yang tengah melilit lehernya.

Mikasa hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

Sunyi kembali.

"Um… kau berpacaran dengan gadis junior itu" Tanya Mikasa. Sesungguhnya setelah kejadian itu, ia masih penasaran tentang ini.

Laki-laki berambut _brunette_ itu menggeleng. "Aku menolaknya karena aku masih punya pacar."

"Eh?" Tanya Mikasa tak mengerti.

"Kau tak memutusiku. Jadi kau masih berstatus sebagai pacarku," balasnya singkat

"Eh? Lalu mengapa kau tak pernah menghubungiku?!" Tanya gadis itu dengan ekspresi tak mengerti.

"Karena aku marah sekali."

Mikasa menunduk.

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Sesusah itukah mengatakan sesuatu padaku? Aku pacarmu, bukan?" Tanya Eren dengan alis mengerut. Wajahnya tampak kesal, dan membuah Mikasa meringis.

"Habisnya, menjalin hubungan jarak jauh pasti akan susah. Aku takut menyusahkanmu, jadi aku takut mengatakannya…" desis Mikasa.

"Aku Tanya, mengapa kau merahasiakannya dariku?" Tanya Eren lagi.

"Karena kau pasti susah jika berhubungan jarak jauh…" ulang Mikasa.

"Aku tak peduli itu. Aku hanya bingung mengapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku."

Mikasa membelalakkan matanya.

"Jakarta dari sini berapa jam sih? Sekitar 3-4 jam, kan? Itu tidaklah lama. Jika aku mau, aku bisa menemuimu dengan mudah" ucap Eren. Matanya memancarkan keseriusan.

"Yang aku kecewakan, mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku?! Sebenarnya aku ini siapamu sih? Pacarmu, kan? Kuulangi sekali lagi, katakanlah apapun yang terjadi padamu, mengerti? sesuatu yang menggembirakan, menyedihkan, bahkan hal-hal sepele sekalipun, aku akan mendengarkanmu. Walaupun itu jam 3 pagi. Aku mohon," Eren memegang kedua bahu Mikasa. Ia menatap iris hitam keabuan Mikasa dengan penuh kesungguhan. Ia benar-benar serius.

Mikasa tak tahan lagi. Wajahnya memerah, dan alisnya mengerut. Perasaan sedih, kalut, resah, khawatir, semuanya meluap-luap dalam hatinya, dan keluar dengan lebutnya bersama air mata yang berjatuhan tanpa henti.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku memang bodoh…" isaknya. Air matanya terus menetes, membasahi rok merahnya. Ia sangat menyesalinya. Padahal, ia sungguh-sungguh mencintai Eren.

Sekali lagi, Eren menarik tubuh pacarnya itu, dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Ia juga mengelus rambut gadisnya itu dengan lembut.

Bukannya tenang, Mikasa malah tambah menangis di pelukannya.

"Jika kau merasa kesulitan, hubungilah aku. Maka aku akan langsung menemuimu disana," bisk Eren lembut.

"Be… benarkah kau bisa?" Tanya Mikasa ragu. Eren melengos.

"Kau meremehkanku? Hey, aku ini ketua klub baseball dan pertandingan kemarin berhasil menyabet juara! Yah walau juara 3 sih… tapi masalah menemuimu itu mudah. Tenang saja, demi gadis yang kucintai, Jakarta itu dekat," ucapnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Sangat nyaman.

"Aku percaya padamu," balas Mikasa lembut.

Eren melepas pelukannya, kemudian melepas scarf merah di lehernya. Ia melilitkan scarf itu di leher gadisnya.

"Model ternama nggak boleh ingusan," ucapnya, diikuti tawa Mikasa.

"Sukses ya. Apapun rintangan yang menghadang, kau harus kuat. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu," ucap Eren, sambil mengelus pipi Mikasa lembut.

Mikasa tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengangguk. "Aku mencintaimu, selamanya."


	2. Top Model Girl! Return!

**Jakarta, 21 September 2015. **

Gadis berparas oriental itu menyisir pelan rambut pendeknya. Wajahnya terus saja berbinar-binar di depan cermin. Diambilnya foundation, dan diolesinya ke wajahnya. Tak biasanya gadis itu mengenakan make up, kecuali ketika sedang bekerja. Berarti, ada hal special yang sedang menunggunya.

Tiba-tiba, ponselnya berdering. Dengan sigap, gadis berambut hitam legam itu langsung menyabet posel itu, dan membuka pesan yang masuk.

"Kau jadi pulang hari ini, kan? Aku akan menyambutmu begitu sampai dirumah! –Eren"

Mata abu-abu gadis itu semakin berkilat-kilat. Ia cepat-cepat mengoleskan make-up di wajahnya, kemudian beranjak dari meja hias. Diambilnya tas besar yang ada di atas kasur, kemudian berjalan keluar dari apartemen.

Begitu mengunci pintu, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi lagi. Tapi, kali ini berbunyi karena panggilan masuk. Ah, ternyata manajer gadis itu yang menelepon. Cepat-cepat ia menekan tombol hijau, kemudian menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu di telinganya.

"Halo?"

Beberapa menit gadis itu terdiam. Matanya membesar, dan tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Seketika tangannya lemas, hingga tas besar yang ia pegang terhempas ke lantai.

**Top Model Girl! Return!**

**(Suichi Shinozuka)**

**Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime**

**'**

**'**

**~Inspired by the true story of author~**

"Yak, bagus. Ok. Posisi lain. Agak kesamping."

Pria bermata tajam itu sibuk memotret dengan kameranya. Sesekali, ia hisap rokok yang bertengger di bibirnya, walau konsentrasinya tetap penuh pada obyek yang ia potret.

"Cukup," perintahnya sambil melepas matanya dari lensa kamera. Gadis yang sedang menjadi obyek kamera tadi pun mengembalikan posisinya, dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau tampak lelah, Mikasa. Mau istirahat?" Tanya Hanji, sang manajer, sambil mengelap beberapa bintik keringat di kening gadis berambut legam itu.

"Ah ya, aku mau minum air," ucap gadis itu sambil mengambil botol air yang tersedia di pinggiran dinding partisi studio itu.

"Maafkan aku yang sebesar-besarnya, Mikasa. Aku juga tak menyangka akan ada pemotretan mendadak seperti ini, padahal aku sudah memberikanmu libur," ucap Hanji dengan sangat menyesal.

Mikasa mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Tidak masalah."

"Untung saja kau masih dirumah, dan mengiyakan untuk pemotretan hari ini. Kau benar-benar professional!" ucap wanita itu girang.

Mikasa mencoba untuk tersenyum lagi. Walau ada sesuatu yang menganjal di dalam hatinya, ia mencoba untuk professional dan tidak memperlihatkannya pada siapapun.

"Mikasa," tiba-tiba Levi, sang fotografer menghampirinya. Wajahnya yang maskulin dengan janggut tipis yang tumbuh di dagunya, membuat fotografer ini digandrungi gadis-gadis cantik. Hanya saja, ia sangat kejam, dan pendek.

Mikasa membelalakkan matanya. "Ya? Ada apa?"

"Bisa tidak aku merampas hari liburmu? Aku membutuhkanmu sampai bulan depan. Tidak masalah bukan?" ucap pria itu. Sudah dikatakan, ia memang sangat kejam.

Gadis itu terbelalak kaget. Tapi, kemudian ia kembali tenang.

"Tidak masalah."

Fotografer itu tersenyum licik. "Bagus. Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok pagi," ucapnya sambil berlalu.

Sampai di apartemen, gadis itu langsung melempar tubuhnya diatas kasur. Ia benar-benar lelah, fisik maupun pikirannya. Diambilnya ponsel, dan benar saja. Ada 30 pesan, dan 50 panggilan masuk. Beberapa dari ibu, dan selebihnya, dari Eren.

Mikasa menekan-nekan sesuatu di layar ponselnya, kemudian menempelkan benda itu di telinganya.

"Halo?"

"… Halo."

"Mikasa? Dimana kau sekarang?! Aku sangat khawatir, kau tahu? Mengapa belum juga sampai?!"

"Aku di Jakarta sekarang."

"… apa?"

Gadis itu menarik nafas panjang.

"Pemotretan mendadak. Aku jadi tak bisa pulang."

"Haaa?!"

"… maaf."

Diam dan hening. Lelaki yang berada di seberang telepon pun tak menjawab, hingga membuat gadis itu ikut terdiam.

"Jadi, kau lebih memilih pekerjaanmu daripada menemuiku?" bisik seseorang di seberang.

Mikasa menghela nafas. Gadis itu memijit pelipisnya yang pening karena diajukan pertanyaan yang sulit.

"Ya, begitulah, maaf."

Hening kembali.

"Cih, baiklah, sampai nanti."

Tuuut

Lelaki di seberang telepon langsung menutup teleponnya dengan cepat, sebelum Mikasa membalas. Gadis itu meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja, dan merebahkan kepalanya. Matanya mengarah pada langit-langit. Pikirannya berkabut.

"Aku ini… jahat ya?" ucapnya pelan, sebelum ia terlelap.

Esoknya, pemotretan berjalan sangat lancar, dan Mikasa mendapat banyak pujian. Karena kerja kerasnya, ia bahkan mendapat tawaran untuk menjadi model fashion show oleh desainer mode terkenal. Mikasa sangat bahagia, hingga bisa melupakan sedikit rasa kalutnya tentang Eren.

Begitu sampai di apartemen, Mikasa mengecek ponselnya, dan tak ada satupun panggilan atau chat masuk. Tak ada pesan dari Eren. Mikasa memeluk bantal. Rasanya sakit. Eren pasti marah besar padanya. Ia pasti sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, mencegah air matanya untuk jatuh.

Tapi, ia benar-benar tak bisa tidur. Jujur, dalam hatinya, ia sangat merindukan kekasihnya, Eren. Sudah hampir 5 bulan ia tak melihat langsung wajah kekasihnya. Hanya dengan foto dan telepon cara mereka saling melepas rindu. Tapi, kini ia benar-benar ingin bertemu langsung, memeluk erat tubuhnya, dan mencium langsung aroma tubuhnya.

Mikasa mengambil ponselnya, kemudian dengan nekad, mengirim chat pada kekasihnya.

"Eren?"

Sangat singkat. Ia tahu lelaki itu pasti sedang marah besar. Tapi, jujur dalam hatinya, ia tak ingin kekasihnya marah.

Tak ada balasan, tentu saja. Padahal Mikasa tahu, jam segini Eren pasti belum tidur, dan selalu mengiriminya ucapan selamat tidur. Gadis itu memilih memejamkan matanya lagi.

Tak terasa, setitik air mata menembus kelopak matanya dan membasahi pipi.

**Jakarta, 23 September 2015**

Seperti biasa, pekerjaan berjalan biasa, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Mikasa tampak ceria ketika pemotretan, dan tetap bisa tersenyum dan mengobrol dengan fotografer, manajer, maupun model-model lain.

"Oh, jadi kau Mikasa?" tiba-tiba seorang model pria menghampiri gadis itu.

"Iya benar," balas gadis itu singkat.

"Wah, aslinya kau memang sangat cantik. Kau sedang naik daun, ya. Kau sering menjadi cover di majalah-majalah," ucapnya girang.

"Begitulah, terima kasih," ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Oya, kenalkan. Aku Jean. Aku juga model dari agency yang sama denganmu. Mohon kerja samanya ya!" ucapnya sambil menyalami gadis itu.

Setelah itu, Mikasa dan Jean pun mengobrol bersama. Mereka bahkan bertukar ID Line. Jean benar-benar pria yang lucu, dan sesekali Mikasa tertawa dibuatnya. Jean sangat berbinar-binar melihat Mikasa yang tertawa.

"Hey, kau sangat manis, ya. Apa kau punya pacar?" Tanya Jean setelah begitu lama mereka mengobrol.

Mikasa terdiam.

"Um, ada," ucapnya.

Wajah pria itu terbelalak begitu mendengarnya.

"Oh ya? Siapa?" Tanya Jean lagi.

"Teman SMA dari daerah asalku. Tapi kami _long distance relationship_," jawab Mikasa

"Wah…" gumam laki-laki itu.

"Ya, bahkan kami sekarang sedang bertengkar," bisik Mikasa.

Jean terbelalak lagi. "Oh ya?"

Mikasa mengangguk. Air mukanya juga berubah.

"Umm, apa kau benar-benar mencintainya?" Tanya Jean lagi. Mikasa terkesiap begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Tentu saja. Sangat mencintainya," ucap gadis itu lagi. Pria itu melengos.

"Yah, padahal ini kesempatanku untuk merebutmu. Tapi aku tak tahan melihat wajah sedihmu. Tetap cantik sih. Tapi yah, kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya, kau harus jujur kan, dan mengatakan kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya."

Mikasa terdiam sesaat mendengarnya. Kemudian menunduk lagi.

"Kupikir ia tak mencintaiku lagi. Aku terlalu banyak melakukan kesalahan," ucap gadis itu pesimis.

"Oya? Tahu darimana? Apa dia mengatakannya? Jika benar ia mengatakannya, kau tinggal meninggalkannya dan mencari laki-laki lain, bukan?" ucap Jean lagi.

"Kau benar," ujar Mikasa sambil mengangkat wajahnya.

"Yah, jadi…"

"Terima kasih nasehatmu, Jean! Aku akan coba menghubunginya lagi! Terima kasih banyak!" ucap Mikasa dengan penuh semangat, kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Oi, mau pergi kemana kau, hey—" belum selesai Jean menyelesaikan ucapannya, gadis itu sudah melesat meninggalkannya sendiri. Air mukanya berubah lagi. Tapi, kini jadi lebih semangat.

Jean tersenyum sambil membuka botol air putih. "Yah, gagal deh," ucapnya.

Sampai di apartemen, Mikasa mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya, tetapi teleponnya tak diangkat. Terus ia telepon, tapi tetap saja tak diangkat.

"Ayo angkat…"

Mikasa tak menyerah. Di teleponnya terus, tapi, hasilnya nihil. Eren tetap saja tak mengangkatnya.

Mikasa mulai menangis.

Ia terisak, dan terus terisak. Ia benar-benar mencintai Eren. Ia tak ingin putus dari Eren. Air matanya terus mengalir, dan ia terus saja terisak. Ia sangat ingin melihat wajah Eren lagi, dan tak ingin kehilangannya.

Akhirnya, gadis itu pasrah. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas. Pasrah saja, kalau putus. Jika diambil dari sisi positifnya, ia dapat berkonsentrasi penuh pada pekerjaan, jika tak punya pacar. Atau bahkan ia bisa mendapatkan lelaki yang jauh lebih baik dari Eren. Ya, itu rencana yang bagus. Pasrah saja walau nanti putus…

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk meminta maaf. Jika kau tidak memaafkanku, ya sudah. Terserah kau sekarang bagaimana…"

Mikasa mengirim chat tersebut pada Eren, kemudian tertidur.

Sunyi, benar-benar malam yang sunyi. Begitu menutup mata, Mikasa langsung terlelap begitu saja. Mungkin, karena kelelahan bekerja. Atau, kelelahan menangis.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Tiba-tiba, ponsel gadis itu berbunyi memecahkan keheningan. Dengan malas, Mikasa mengambil ponsel itu. Matanya masih bengkak karena menangis, jadi ia mengangkat telepon itu dengan matanya yang masih mengatup.

"Halo, Hanji? Mengapa menelepon malam-malam?" bisik Mikasa pelan kepada seseorang diseberang telepon.

Lama tak ada jawaban.

"Umm… ini aku," jawab seseorang di seberang.

Mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenali itu, Mikasa langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Eren?!"

"Keluarlah dari apartemen sekarang,"ucapnya.

"Hah? Tapi, tapi…"

"Cepatlah."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, dengan cepat Mikasa melompat dari kasur, dan berlari keluar kamar. Dengan kaki telanjangnya, ia menyusuri lorong, dan memasuki lift.

"Hah, dia diluar? Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa?" Mikasa kebingungan. Banyak pikiran di kepalanya, tetapi dalam hatinya dia sangat kegirangan.

Pintu lift terbuka, dan dengan cepat gadis itu melesat ke arah lobi.

Dan benar saja, sesosok lelaki berbadan tinggi dengan rambutnya yang coklat dan acak-acakan sedang berdiri disana.

Air mata gadis itu mulai bercucuran.

Pria itu kemudian mendekati gadisnya, kemudian mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Sudah sudah," ucap pria itu lembut.

"Hiks, kenapa kau disini, hiks, bukannya kau marah padaku, hiks…" ucap Mikasa sesenggukan. Aroma keringat Eren membuat hatinya jadi sangat membuncah.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah," ucap Eren menggeleng. "Aku tahu kau sedih, kalut, makanya aku mengunjungimu, untuk menghiburmu."

Mendengar itu, Mikasa malah makin histeris.

Eren mengecup kening kekasihnya, sangat lama. Ia ingin melepas rindu. Dalam hati pria itu, ia sangat merindukan gadisnya. Tak jauh beda seperti Mikasa yang merindukan dirinya.

Eren melepas kecupannya, dan menghapus air mata gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Oya, aku membawa jajan ikan coklat keju kesukaanmu. Tadi aku beli di emperan kota Jakarta," ucap Eren dengan senyum girang.

Mikasa cekikikan, "namanya _taiyaki_, kau tahu."

Melihat Mikasa tertawa, Eren tak bisa menahan dirinya, dan ia mengecup bibir hangat Mikasa dengan lembut.

"Aaaahh?!" desis gadis itu kaget. Wajahnya merah padam!

"I love you!" ucap Eren.

Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk dan wajah merah padam, Mikasa membalas, "I love you too."

.

**END**


End file.
